Rot
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: She knew she had massacred her parents. Rated M for obvious reasons. Don't read if you don't like gory scenes. C&C is welcome.


The moon shone brightly in the night sky, lighting up the dark forest of Kilika—but not a lot. The young girl nervously made her way through the forest. She was on her way to Kilika Temple, because her parents were there. And the teenager had something very important to tell her parents.

'_I just hope they don't react too badly to it. Especially Dad…'_

The girl found it hard to see where she was going. She had been through Kilika forest plenty of times—but she was still getting lost. Her breathing became heavier in fright. She didn't want to hear anything that sounded creepy. She knew Kilika forest wasn't haunted. After all, no-one had died there. Moreover, no one had liked the place so much that they chose to haunt it. Well, at least that's what she had been told.

The teen's blue and green eyes suddenly gazed to the side of her. But she saw nothing. She could have sworn she saw a creature-like figure. She blinked in confusion, and then averted her gaze back to the dirt track in front of her.

'_I swear; I'll never come in Kilika forest when it's night, ever again!'_

Suddenly, a tune started ringing out throughout the forest. The girl let a scream out in fright, and covered her ears. Then she calmed down when she realised it was the ringing of her CommMobile. The teenager sighed in relief and dug her CommMobile out of her jean pocket. She flipped it open and pressed a little pink button. An image flashed up. It was the image of the teenager's eleven-year-old sister.

"_Hi. You got there yet?'_

"No, not yet. This forest is creeping the hell out of me!"

"_Kilika forest isn't creepy."_

"Maybe in the day it isn't—but you should try roaming around here in the dark," the teenager answered, walking a few more steps forward.

"_No thanks. I think I'll pass,"_ the younger girl answered, a look of disdain on her face at the very thought of Kilika forest at night.

The teenager smirked, and started to walk in a steady pace. She was being very careful as to not drop the CommMobile. They had cost very much.

'_I still can't get over the fact that CommMobile's are about 900 Gil each!'_

"_Hey, don't smirk at me. I don't like being smirked at," _the eleven-year-old crossed her arms and glared at her sister.

"I only smirked because you contradicted yourself."

'… _What does THAT mean?' _The younger girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It means that you're disagreeing with yourself. You said that Kilika forest wasn't creepy, but yet, you don't wanna come in at night?" The teen let out a small laugh. "Yep, you're contradicting yourself."

"_Hey—whatever. I don't really care, to be honest. Now, can you just HURRY up?! Mark is really starting to get on my nerves. And our 'babysitter' isn't any better, either."_

The teen rolled her eyes.

"_Well, anyway; I have to hang up. I'll see you later. And you BETTER return with Mum and Dad, you hear me?"_

"Yes, ma'am." The teen stopped, and did a mock salute; she brought her hand by her head, and then after a couple of seconds, swiftly brought it down to her side.

"_Haha, funny. Bye!"_

"See ya," and with those words, the teen pressed the pink button again, and shut the CommMobile. She was putting it in her jeans pocket, when she heard a twig snap. She swiftly turned round. "H-Hello? Is anyone… is anyone there?"

'_It's probably nothing…'_

"I'll ask again… is any… _thing_ there?" There was still no answer. The teenager sighed and turned back in the direction she was walking. Her footsteps became lighter as she walked, so she was capable of hearing anything that the ability to endanger her life. She had lived a good life so far—she didn't want it taken away from her so quickly.

"For Yevon's sake! How long does it take to get there?!" the teen cried in frustration. "If I stay a minute longer in this god-forsaken forest, I'm gonna _kill_ myself!"

"That's not a bad idea. Saves me having to do it myself."

The teen suddenly held her breath, and stood stiff as a board. The voice she heard… it wasn't normal. It was ragged. Out of breath. It had a male aspect about it, though. "Are… are y-you that… c-creature I thought I saw earlier?"

"You are correct." The creature took a step closer to the girl. "I only appear in these forests at night. I _hunt_ for pitiful humans who are foolish to trek through this forest all by their selves. I follow them. And then… when I have finally caught up to them…"

"W-Who are you?" the teen questioned. If her life was going to end at the hands of this creature, then she wanted to know what sort of creature it was.

"It's more a question of _what_ I am." The creature gave a low chuckle. "Turn round and face me. At least have _some_ bravery."

The teen silently gulped and slowly spun around to see. She had her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the creature immediately.

"Open your eyes, you foolish girl!" the creature snapped.

The teenager did as she was told, and gradually opened her blue and green eyes. "Oh… oh… my…" The girl stuttered upon seeing the creature. It was the most horrible creature she had ever seen.

Black fur raged all over its body, with a few bloody gashes here and there. Big, long curled horns were situated at the top of the creature's head. The horns were a bloody red. Its eyes were bright blue, with a single black slit. Its big mouth hung open, showings rows upon rows of sharp, red teeth.

"W-W-What are you?" the teenager stuttered in fright, backing away, even though it didn't help; the creature took a step each time the girl backed away.

"I used to be a normal human, just like you." The creature looked down at his body in disgust and then back up at the girl. "I lived a happy life. I had the most beautiful wife. Ariellia. That was her name. But one day, I found out that she was cheating on me. In rage, I killed her lover, using a gun I stole from a Youth League soldier. Then I turned on my wife. I beat and beat her, until she lived no more."

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even in an eternal calm, some people of Spira were still not happy.

"And as punishment, I was sentenced to death. Death by starvation. Those New Yevon monks are deadly people. They show no mercy for those who have done wrong." The creature breathed heavily as he relived his past. "When I was living no more; I became envious of the living. That envy soon turned to anger. I became so angry of the living that I turned into a fiend. A most deadly one. One that only appears at night. I had quite a fetish with the night."

"A-And… now you're going to…" The teenager choked on the word. She didn't want to believe it was true. "K… K-Kill me?"

"No," the creature answered simply. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to bite you. Which will make you into a creature. You'll kill everyone you love. You'll spend the rest of your life rotting in what is a close replica of Hell."

The teenager widened her green and blue eyes in fear, and then span on her heel in order to run away. The creature let out a horrifying roar and chased after the poor girl. The girl realised that because Kilika forest wasn't a large place, she would be found eventually—unless she found the steps leading to Kilika Temple. Even then, she'd have to be quick racing up to Kilika Temple. After all, there wasa_ hell_ of a lot of stairs!

"I'm going to find you!" The creature's voice rang throughout the forest. "Don't think you can hide from me!"

'_Why ME? What I have I done to deserve this? I don't want to KILL my FAMILY!'_

The girl ran breathlessly through the forest, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. Suddenly, her foot collided with something on the ground, making the teen fall flat on her face. "Oww…" the girl moaned, pushing herself up. She looked up—and smiled in relief. She had fallen onto the stairs leading up to Kilika Temple!

"_YES_!" The teen yelled. She scrambled to her feet; then she felt a sharp, shooting pain in her left arm. The teenager cried out in pain, and inspected her left arm.

Her eyes widened in fear. On her arm, was a large bite mark. Blood was lining the mark, threatening to fall from the wound. Tears glistened in the girls eyes as she realised the creature had bitten her. Now she was going to kill her family. The girl, still holding onto her arm, fell to her knees, tears gracing her cheeks. "No… this… this can't happen!" The girl looked up, and wiped her tears. "Maybe my Mum can heal me! Using Curaga!" The teen hopped to her feet, and started to run up the large steps.

'_Maybe… it's not too late!'_

She became close to reaching the temple. It wasn't that far away now. She could see it in her eye line. "Please… still be there…"

Her feet were helping her run as fast as she could move. Move further away—away from that awful creature.

'_That poor man… I feel so sorry for him. Then again, I don't. People have to suffer because of what he did in his life… and I'm one of those people.'_

The girl stopped. She took a moment to breathe more oxygen into her lungs. She had been running so fast, the oxygen from her lungs had escaped quicker.

She placed a gentle hand to the location of her fast-beating heart. Her green and blue eyes gazed at the surroundings. Just trees everywhere. But they had not overgrown onto the stone top.

'_Rumour has it that Spira's greatest heroes fought here. I don't believe it. It is also said that Spira's greatest heroes only brought the Eternal Calm thirteen years ago. Another thing I don't believe. The Eternal Calm has been around since nearly a thousand years ago. All the great High Summoners fought against a great beast a thousand years ago, and when they defeated this great beast, they brought the Eternal Calm. Everyone knows that! So all this rubbish about the Eternal Calm only being around thirteen years is fake.'_

The teen ran a hand through her brown locks and started to stride up the rest of the stairs leading to Kilika Temple. As she walked, she thought about her parents would react to her being bitten. She had forgotten all about her other news.Maybe her Mother would collapse onto her knees, drowning in tears. Maybe her Father would embrace her, and tell her that he was going to find a way out of this disaster.

Or maybe, they would tell her off for going into the forest all alone at night—never minding that their daughter had been bitten and now she was going to kill her family.

"Knowing them, that's probably what they _will_ do," the teen mumbled under her breath.

Finally she reached the temple. The young teen smiled in relief and walked down into the temple grounds. She looked around, with her arms folded. There was no sign of her parents.

'_Still inside the temple,'_ she concluded.

She walked towards the temple. The flames from the lit torches provided a warm glow onto the teen's face.

She entered into the temple—and instantly spotted her parents. Her Mother was praying at High Summoner Braska's statue, and her Father was standing next to her Mother, arms folded. He was gazing around when he suddenly noticed his teenage daughter at the entrance of the temple, and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sighing at the young girl," Your Mother and I strictly told all of you not to come here. Kilika forest is—"

"Dangerous. I know—and learned."

"… _What_? What are you talking about?" The girl's Father raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, whilst struggling to find my way through Kilika forest, this creature found me. I ran away, and it chased after me." The girl paused for a moment. She looked down at her left arm, and then lifted it up for her Father to see. His blue eyes widened as he saw the big wound. "It caught me. And—it bit me."

"M-Maybe we can get your Mother to heal it!" The girl's Father turned to his wife. "Yuna, come look at this."

Yuna stood up, and turned towards her husband. She narrowed her eyes towards her daughter when she noticed her. "Rosia, what are you doing here? Don't you listen to what your Father and I tell you?" Yuna walked over and crossed her arms. Her multi-coloured eyes looked down at the teen's eyes—and Yuna's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh… oh… oh my goodness! What happened to you?"

"A creature bit me…" The girl (apparently named Rosia) looked down as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. Yuna pushed past her husband and brought her daughter into a hug. Yuna had heard about the fiend that wandered Kilika forest at night, biting people that walked on their own. She didn't want to believe it was true. Now—she had no choice, but to. "It said that if it bites me, that I'll turn into a creature and I'll kill all my family…"

"It won't happen, okay?" Yuna assured. Not just for her daughter, but also for herself.

"How do you know?" Rosia asked, pulling back from the hug. Her bi-coloured eyes held fear and disbelief in them. "All parents tell their children that something bad won't happen. But it always does! Like that one time, you said that those fiends wouldn't attack Bevelle! But they _did_!"

Other people in the temple started to look at the small scene unravelling.

"Sometimes, people get things wrong," Yuna replied, placing a hand to her forehead. "We can't be right _all_ the time."

"But you're _always_ wrong, Mum! Now—you're gonna die! Dad's gonna die, Izzy's gonna die, Mark's gonna die! _Everyone_ is going to die that I love!" Tears were streaming down the teen's cheeks, and she ran out the temple. She ran up the steps, and paused for a moment. She sniffed and looked at the wound on her left arm. It was bigger than before. It stretched from her wrist to her elbow.

'_No… no… NO! It just CAN'T be happening to ME! I REFUSE to believe it!'_

"Rosia!"

Rosia glanced over her shoulder. Her Father was running up to her. Rosia sighed and turned her head back. It didn't matter what anyone did.

'_No… no one can save them, now. I don't want to kill them! YOU STUPID CREATURE! I hope you're BLOODY happy!'_

Rosia felt a soft hand on her arm, and then found herself being turned round to face her Father. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Rosia sobbed, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She rested her head against her Father's shoulder and sobbed into it.

Tidus placed his arms around his daughter's body, and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be fine.

Rosia could only hope so.

Yuna walked up the steps, and smiled at the scene of Father and daughter. "Come on," she called out, making Rosia and Tidus look at her. Yuna walked ahead of the two. "Let's go home."

Rosia instantly stiffened. "Mum, I don't wanna go back through the forest! Not with that… that… that… _thing_ out there!"

"It'll be okay. It won't show itself to us," Tidus said. "It only shows itself to people who are _alone_. And we'll make sure you won't be alone. Right, Yuna?"

Yuna nodded her head and flashed a smile. "Absolutely! We'll protect you."

Rosia wiped her tears and nodded her head. "O… Okay then."

--

She had peaceful dreams. No nightmares of killing her family. Everything had been good so far. No one else was told of what happened to Rosia. It wanted to be forgotten. It was so far. Until…

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh_!!!"

Rosia let out a ear-piecing scream when she woke up and saw her whole body covered with blood. She brought her hands up to her face. Like she feared, she felt something cold and liquid-like on it. Rosia bought her hand back down. Her bi-coloured eyes widened when she saw the blood on her hand produced from her face. Rosia quickly slipped her quilt off and ran out of her room.

She raced into her parents room—and collapsed onto the floor in tears. Her parents' bloodied bodies were lying on the floor, puddles of blood surrounding them. Rosia stood up as best as she could and inspected her parents further. All the while, tears were slipping rapidly down her cheeks.

Her Mother had half her face ripped off. Only her skull could be seen on the left side of her face. Her arms were covered with deep gauzes, and both her legs were hanging on by a thread of skin.

Her Father was worse, though. His scalp had been completely taken off and nearly all of his brain was just mush. One leg and one arm was missing, and a quarter of his face was torn off.

Rosia ran out the room, and closed the door. She didn't want to believe what she had just seen was real. She wanted to believe that she was hallucinating. But she knew she wasn't.

She knew she had massacred her parents. But what about her siblings?

Rosia widened her eyes and quickly ran to her siblings shared room. Once reaching the closed, she hesitated for a moment.

'_Do… Do… Do I really want to see the sight of my siblings dead bodies as well?'_

Rosia took a step back from the door and shook her head. Seeing her parents brutally murdered was bad enough. Rosia put her back up against a wall and slid down it. She buried her head in her knees and started to sob her heart out.

She was going to rot without her family—forever.


End file.
